Caden Luna
Ms. Caden Marie Luna Caden was born and grew up in Spring Valley, Nevada. The first few years of her life were very loving and normal. Her brother, Chase was born when she was -age-. Even after her brother Chase was born, their family seemed pretty happy and normal. Caden was a big tom-boy though and she loved to play with her brother. When she was 10, after years of trying her mother was given the news that she was unable to have another child. She wasn't sure what suddenly snapped in her mother's brain but she started to change. From then on, Caden was never allowed to wear anything but skirts and dresses. Goes ByCaden NicknamesCady & Detective Luna }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'25 years old Row 3 title ' }'Caner Row 4 title ' }'Human Row 5 title ' }'Hazel Row 6 title ' }'Light brown with dirty blonde highlights Row 7 title ' }'5'4" Row 8 title ' }'121 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'Ears Row 10 title ' }'Stab wound on her left hip Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Homicide Detective Row 16 title ' }'The Hunter Association Her mother tried enrolling Caden in beauty pageants, cheer leading, and even gymnastics but the young adolescent was having none of it. She rebelled got kicked out of anything that she was forced into. As she got older she even started cutting the dresses and skirts so they were shorter to prove a point but that didn't stop her mom from dressing Caden up. Even though she hated her mother and her father for not defending her, she loved her little brother. It was also the only time she was allowed to anything remotely boyish. As she got into high school, her rebellion only got to be worse. She started going to parties, drinking and getting high. She ended up losing her virginity to some Senior when she was Freshman. It may have caused rumors about her but Caden honestly didn't care. She hadn't felt like herself in a very long time. When she was 17, she was at a party and she got drugged. The night was a blur but she knew what happened, even though when she woke up in morning she was in the park. She didn't talk to anyone about it but she did stop partying, she closed everyone off other than her brother. She doesn't get herself into emotional relationships because of the night. She might sleep with a guy once or twice before kicking him to the curb. Caden had really had enough of her parents so on the day she graduated high school. She ran away from home to Los Angeles, taking nothing more than a backpack of clothes and a picture of her brother. She began to work at diner that members of the LAPD frequented it all the time. She would talk to them about their days. She had asked one of them why they did, why they risked their lives. He told her because he liked helping other people and there was nothing more rewarding than that. Caden decided she wanted a reason to get up every morning and she felt that was a good reason. She enrolled in criminal justice and started to train to join to get into the police academy. The only reason she decided to take classes was because she knew she wanted to be a homicide detective. Detective Herring had been her favorite customer at the diner. He had always been there to cheer her up or tell her a good story. When she got into the academy he was the first to congrtulate her and he then on took her under his wing. He taught her everything she needed to know to become a detective. TraitsProtective, Dedicated, Reckless, Caring, and Witty. QuirksWill randomly talk to herself out loud, snaps a rubber band around her wrist when she's thinking, and she won't use pens with caps. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'Spending time with her brother, cooking different ethnic foods, her dogs, giving families closure, watching football, and black coffee. Row 3 title ' } Murderers, The Revolution, the Shadow Pack, when the guilty walk, donuts, and her parents. Row 4 title }'Losing her brother and being raped again Row 5 title ' }'Cooking, going to the gun range, and solving unsolved cases Row 6 title ' }'Liars and people who chew with their mouth open Row 7 title ' }'Pesticides Row 8 title ' }'''Domination When she was 20, she decided to adopt two pitbull puppies to keep her company in the big city. When she was 23, she became one of the youngest detectives in the homicide unit. She extremely happy about it. Though as her first year as a detective went by her, she felt something was missing. She missed her younger brother and she wondered about him all the time. She decided it was time to stop running from her past, and she got transferred to a homicide unit in Spring Valley. She has since then been trying to work on mending her and her brother's relationship. Growing up so close to Sunnyhell, she had already had a clue about them but Chase has been the one to teach her about the different species that lurk within the city. Caden will stop at nothing to not only close her cases but one's that are given up on by other detectives. Which, is why she sought out members of the Hunter Association. She's not a hunter herself but she has no problem helping them in taking down The Revolution and Shadow Pack. She's always happy to lend her assistance, especially if they need another shooter. She's a skilled shot with just about any type of gun. Which, she learned to use through the police academy as well as on her own. The academy also taught her some combat tactics but she prefers to always keep her gun on her. The other thing about her, is having once been a victim of crime herself, she's very good at comforting others who go through traumatic experiences. The fact that she cares so much is one of her biggest weaknesses especially when it comes to her brother and her dogs. There's nothing she wouldn't do for her little brother. She's also relentless in catching bad guys so, Caden has the habit of putting herself in dangerous situations with no thought to her own well-being. Caden is still very much a tom-boy and dresses casually. Jeans and any plain colored top she can move around in easily, is what you'll usually find her in. She always wears a silver watch and a hair tie around her wrist. The '''Relationships Family: Chase Luna (younger brother), Damon Evans (half-nephew), Kaitlyn Evans (half-niece), Christian Evans (half-nephew), and Isabella Evans (half-niece) Best Friends: Pets: '''Patch (one-eyed pitbull), Toro (pitbull) '''Romantically Interested In: No One Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: 'None '''Sexual Incounters: 'Donovan Graham and random guys. Photos of '''Caden in Action Brooke-Davis-906-one-tree-hill-style-30279629-1280-720.jpg OT908 080b.jpg 003235.jpg 103.jpg 603px-ChicagoPD Erin G17(S1E2).jpg 10301.jpg Caden13.jpg Caden12.jpg Caden8.jpg Caden9.jpg Caden7.jpg Caden6.jpg Caden4.jpg Caden5.jpg Caden2.jpg Photos of Caden with Family & Friends Tumblr n4r27tJKjH1r70p2ko1 500.jpg|'Rebekah'|link=Rebekah Dawson Tumblr m99ub7mRY31r70p2ko1 500.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans tumblr_nrkp5i7ypX1s2d97zo1_500.jpg|'Melanee'|link=Melanee Fisher ashley-benson-brooke-davis-hanna-marin-manip-Favim.com-1812555.jpg|'Ashley'|link=Ashley Vega juth8n.png|'Evelyn'|link=Evelyn Lassenger Tumblr mbq3hqrP0r1r70p2ko1 500.jpg|'Donovan'|link=Donovan Graham Tumblr oi45o4plnF1uq1f9ao1 540.jpg|'Anastasia'|link=Anastasia Danvers 170214-news-chicagopd.jpg|'Alex'|link=Alex Finn Tumblr n37vfxQ7Pq1t4dk1co1 400.jpg|link=Face: Matt Bomer